fandom_of_yumeiro_patissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Yumeiro Patissiere ♥ Parfait
Yumeiro Patissiere ' ♥ ' Parfait 'is a fanmade ''Yumeiro Patissiere series created by NattySakura. Is set after Yumeiro Patissiere Professional and is more centered in the character Satsuki Hanabusa and his journey to become the best Patissier. Plot '''Yumeiro Patissiere ♥ Parfait Episodes "Marie's Garden" at Japan becomes a big success, now Team Ichigo starts the new "Marie's Garden" at London.Satsuki faces a blockage in his career and decides to help the Team Ichigo in his new Sweets Shop in London. Searching for new inspirations for sweets in London they find a mysterious sweets shop. Characters Main Characters ; Ichigo Amano (天野 いちご Amano Ichigo) : Voiced by: Aoi Yūki : Like other typical heroines of Shoujo manga, Ichigo is clumsy, naive, and innocent, but is also optimistic and lively. Her mother ignored her for many years because of her having no talent (compared to her younger sister Natsume, who is an aspiring pianist, and who generally excels at almost anything). Due to her incredible palate that allows her to immediately tell what ingredients are used in different sweets, and who made the ingredients, she is spotted by Henri Lucas during a "Sweets Festival". Following his suggestion she transfers to St.Marie Academy, in order to train to become a pâtissiere like her grandmother. Ichigo is also known for her huge appetite for cakes, she claims there is a second stomach specifically for sweets, and has won several cake eating contests in the past. As the story progresses, Ichigo improves her talent as a pâtissiere, and gains new friends and rivals along the way. She wins the hearts of almost everyone due her hard work and unwavering love for pastries of highest quality. Her dream is to create sweets that make people smile. She initially had an innocent crush on Henri Lucas because of his princely looks and kindness. However, as the series progresses, she falls in love with Kashino, who ultimately returns her feelings. :: At the end of the last episode of the first season of the anime, Ichigo and Kashino promise to tell each other about their feelings when they're accomplished patissiers. During the second season she is 16 years old, and a member of a new "Group A", consisting of herself, Lemon, Kashino, and Johnny McBeal. She is also a part of the Henri-''sensei's project, "Marie's Garden", which includes Kashino, Lemon, and Johnny. In the very last episode of ''Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional, Kashino tells her that he always wants to be able to make sweets with her, and accidentally kisses her. ; Makoto Kashino (樫野 真 Kashino Makoto?) : Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto : One of the "Sweets Princes" of St.Marie's Academy who specializes in chocolate. Andou is his childhood friend and Hanabusa is his roommate. Kashino is sometimes teased or misjudged due to his height, for he is the shortest of the Sweets Princes. He comes from a prestigious family of doctors who do not approve of his career choice. Due to a condition that his family gave him before attending St.Marie, he is forced to be always at the top of his class. Kashino is generally unsociable, straightforward, easily angered, and prickly. He greatly admires his uncle (who is a chocolatier), and he spent a lot of time in his shop when he was little (which inspired him to become a pâtissier). Even though he is initially judgemental and sarcastic due to Ichigo's klutzy personality, he warms up to her to the point of being teammates and friends, and later falls in love with her. In episode 34 it is shown that Kashino has a drawing of Ichigo in his notebook. :: In the second season, Kashino skipped a year in school because of his excellent grades during Team Ichigo's study abroad in Paris. He is now 16, but still conscious about his height, as Johnny regularly teases him for it. Whenever he sees Johnny holding Ichigo, he becomes visibly jealous (often smacking the back of Johnny's head). At the end of the series, he asks Ichigo if she will stay with him forever. And after that, he accidentally falls on top of her and kisses her. ; Satsuki Hanabusa (花房 五月 Hanabusa Satsuki?) : Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga : One of the "Sweets Princes" of the school, who specializes in candy sculptures and flower-based cakes. Hanabusa's dream is to work with his mother, who excels at Japanese flower arrangement, and is the flower arranging teacher at St.Marie Academy. His father was a horticulturist who specialized in roses, and who died in a car accident several years before the story takes place. The bottle of rose water Hanabusa keeps is a memento of his father. Since his father died, Hanabusa felt that he should be kind to his mother and women in general. As a result, Hanabusa always focused on roses, and is extremely nice to all females (to the point of being a borderline perpetual flirt). He also seems narcissistic and heavily concerned about his appearance, at one point his Sweets Spirit Café implies that Hanabusa needs more than an hour to get ready for school in the morning. In Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional, Hanabusa starts to work towards his dream, together with his mother, and takes an indefinite leave of absence from school. He admits that he is also in love with Ichigo, although he tells Kashino that he can have her (presumably to make Ichigo happy), but that if she ever dumps him he will claim her for himself.In this season he joins Team Ichigo because is facing a creative block, he falls in love with Freya. ; Sennosuke Andou (安堂 千乃介 Andō Sennosuke?) : Voiced by: Shinya Hamazoe : One of the "Sweets Princes" of the school who specializes in Japanese sweets. Andou's dream is to open his own shop that sells a blend of Eastern and Western sweets next door to his family's Japanese sweets shop, Yumezuki. Andou is the eldest of five siblings, and he often goes to help at his family's shop during holidays and weekends. He is a childhood friend of Kashino, calling him "Maa-chan" in the manga and "Ma-kun" in the anime. Andou is always calm, reliable, and tries to reason with everyone, acting somewhat like an older brother to Team Ichigo. Andou cares about Caramel like a little sister, and he is always overjoyed whenever Caramel does something nice for him. He looks out for Ichigo and tends to worry about her a lot. In the second season Andou is working towards his dream and takes a leave of absence from school, opening a branch of his family's Yumezuki on the international street of Henri-''sensei's project. In Episode 11 of season two, he admits that he's in love with Ichigo, but he gives her up for Kashino. Hanabusa claims that the reason behind it was because he was already dating a girl named Kana. New Characters 'Carolina Dalle (代路莉為 ''Karoriina Dalle)' Voice Actress:'Atsuko Enomoto Is one of the new characters of this Season.She is a very competitive girl that works at the "Bella Fata" sweets shop and is the sub-chef.Even she considers all members of the "Bella Fata" her family, she feels jealous of Freya's Talents and wants to beat her,but deeply she cares about her and always controls her to do her job as chef.Her Sweet spirit is Grape. [[Kaori Freya|'Kaori Freya]] (普麗也 薫里 Furea Kaori) Voice Actress: Yu Wakui Is the main Chef of "Bella Fata" and everybody calls her the "Sweets Fairy".She have a great talent to make sweets and singing, she likes to make sweets inspired in her costumers,long talks, playing around and baking sweets.Her father is japanese and her mother is italian. She becomes Hanabusa love interest, initially she don't have a sweets spirit and later she gains her own sweets spirit called Sugar. She is living with her grandfather after her parents disappear a long time ago she dreams to continue to baking sweets in "Bella Fata" with her grandfather as her best client. Ishikawa Jin()Voice Actress: '''Tatsuhisa Suzuki '''Ellie Harper(恵莉 羽芭 Haapaa Erii)''' '''Voice Actress: '''Reina Ueda She is a waitress of the restaurant "Bella Fata", she is energetic and full of life, she is studying to become a Patissiere.In the last episode she wons a Sweet Spirit. '''Evan Fraster(恵万 Evan )' '''Voice Actress:'Shigeru Chiba He is a waiter of "Bella Fata", he is a hard worker and he is popular with the ladies, he has once fall in love with Freya and confess her love to her but she rejected him due the fact that she only thinks in Baking Sweets and make her costumers happy, still he is considers Freya his "Dear Friend" and fan of her voice. Supporting Characters ; Lemon Yamagishi (山岸レモン Yamagishi Remon?) : Voiced by: Mariya Ise : A student from the main St. Marie campus in Paris who challenges Team Ichigo early on in the Cake Grand Prix. She later learns to be humble from Ichigo and returns to Paris. In the second season, she transfers to Japan and joins the new Team Ichigo to work on Henri's project. She skipped a year for having top grades and is in Group A with Ichigo, Rumi, and Johnny. She admires Ichigo and looks up to her. Mint is her sweets spirit. ; Johnny McBeal (ジョニーマクビール Jonī Makubīru?) : Voiced by: Akio Suyama : Being only character (besides his sweets spirit, Maize) to appear in the second season, Johnny is one of the members in group A with Ichigo, though he prefers to work independently. He is a transfer student from America and Miya Koshiro's cousin. His dream is to create a sweet that originates from America, since there are few that actually originate from the country. When he meets Ichigo, he quickly falls in love with her and becomes jealous of Kashino, commenting that he wished she "could talk about him with sparkling eyes, in the same way she does when talking of Kashino." He is part of Henri Lucas' project, working with Lemon, Ichigo, and Kashino. :; Mari Tennouji (天王寺麻里 Tennouji Mari?) :: Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :: One of Henri Lucas' favorite students. She is the daughter of a hotel owner and the Student Council President of the Japanese St. Marie campus. Mari is often referred as the "Princess" of St. Marie Academy. She is known as a genius when it comes to pastry. Though she has been given many awards for her excellent work, she has stated that all of her medals and trophies are meaningless compared to the attention she wants from Henri Lucas. Mari constantly works very hard to improve her skills, regardless of her being the St. Marie Academy's top student. In the anime version of the semi-finals of the Cake Grand Prix, she lost to Team Francois because of the "show" Henri- "sensei" put on to test her. But after that test, she began to start new in SP Professional, she has cut her hair and currently lives in New York to help Henri-''sensei's with a shop. Her sweets spirit is Honey, who is well respected like she is. :; Miya Koshiro (小城美夜 ''Koshiro Miya?) :: Voiced by: Sayuri Yahagi :: Known as "Heiress" by other students, Miya is the daughter of the president of the famed "Château Seika" company which specializes in creating and delivering chocolates and other sweets. She is very determined to get whatever she desires and as such, whenever she is in a pinch she relies heavily on her family's power and wealth to get what she wants (e.g. she bought the Andorra campus of St. Marie in order to compete in the World Cake Grand Prix). She has a habit of ordering the highest quality ingredients in order to get an edge on her competition. She has an obsessive crush on Kashino, to the point where she has memorabilia of him and has constant dreams about him. Her sweets spirit is Marron. Sweets Spirits '''Sugar (''Sugaa'') Voice Actress: Minami Tanaka Freya's Sweets spirit that don't have a speciality, she is timid and don't have so much confidence that could do anything,she gains more confidence after meet Freya. Grape (''Gurepe'') Voice Actress: Miyu Irino Carolina's sweets spirit who specializes in grapes sweets. He is calm and centered, he is the only one who can calm Carolina anger. Locations Bella Fata Is Freya's Sweets Shop locate at London, the main concept is the "fairies garden".Bella Fata means "Beautiful Fairy" in Italian.After the _ Episode they decide to move to Marie's Garden. Music Opening * Story Ending * Sugar Trivia * Is the first season that don't have a sweet spirits that specializes in something. Category:Fanseries Category:NattySakura